On a arrosé l'arrosoir à l'acide
by Ellya'h
Summary: Dave Andreï, un nom de contrastes, un être de paradoxes de sa naissance et jusqu'à sa mort. Kira n'aura croisé l'ombre de son destin macabre qu'un instant, le temps de perpétrer sa Justice assassine. OS


_**Plop !**_

Cet OS découle de réflexions que nous avons pu avoir en lisant/regardant Death Note puisque ce manga aborde des sujets aussi sensibles que la peine de mort avec du *sort les pompoms de fangirls* FIRETRUCKING GÉNIE QUI PÈTE DES PASTÈQUES ET ... et fourre des fougères ?

_J'ai un problème Docteur, je ne sais plus rester sérieuse deux minutes, les gens autour de moi n'en peuvent plus, je crois qu'ils veulent ma mort :c_

Pourtant, cette fiction est sérieuse et un peu spéciale, ce qui fera peut-être plaisir à certains, qui cherchent des choses un peu différentes des yaoi qui fleurissent à foison sur le fandom (c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, MAIS GNEU VEUX PLUS DE MELLONEAR), mais qui peut rebuter car elle s'éloigne des personnages et sujets traditionnels, et je le conçois très bien. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment quoi en penser, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

_(Ça pourra aussi faire plaisir plus spécifiquement à ceux qui attend(ai)ent la suite des Sept Démons car cette OS me rappelle cette phase de mon écriture, mais je vais quand même *encore* __me faire fouetter à coups d'orties pour l'avoir laissée à son triste sort, c'est ça, hein ? :c)_

Afin d'éviter de me recevoir trop vite des tomates à la figure, je précise d'avance que le vouvoiement de la fiction ne vous est pas directement adressé, vous comprendrez.

Enjoy, folks~

* * *

_**Si les pécheurs saufs pouvaient encore contempler leurs monstrueuses entrailles dans les flammes d'un bûcher...**_

Mon nom est Andreï, Dave Andreï. Il est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ma mère était d'origine Russe et mon père Américain. Je ne sais pas de quel Etat il vient, comment était son visage, sa façon de parler. Il a disparu de ma vie avant même que je naisse, et ça m'importe peu en fait. Je sais juste qu'il était Américain lorsque ma mère a fui son pays et qu'elle l'a rencontré. Elle m'en parlait parfois, de cette fuite puis de cette rencontre qui la plongeait dans des songes si doux et mélancoliques.

Ses parents étaient de la vieille école et voulaient faire d'elle une femme accomplie, ce qui se résumait à leur yeux à avoir un mari travailleur et de beaux enfants dont elle s'occuperait avec servitude, une grande maison et -n'oublions surtout pas- un gros chien, signe d'un équilibre et d'une puissance familiale sans égal. Oui, au fond de l'âme sauvage qu'elle s'était façonnée, cette vision du futur lui paraissait incroyablement morne et pitoyable, à elle aussi. Ne vous méprenez pas, la vie de femme au foyer ne la rebutait pas tellement, ayant été élevée ainsi, c'était un parcours qui lui semblait, bien que peu réjouissant, normal. Seulement, les échos de la liberté tintaient à ses oreilles comme l'appel d'une vie qui ne demandait qu'à être vécue plutôt que subie. Dans une passivité qui lui était propre, elle les écoutait comme elle écoutait ses parents, déchirée entre l'envie et le devoir.

Sans même que ma mère ne s'en rendre compte, se laissant doucement guider, sa vie prit un chemin tout autre que celui qui lui était tracé. Le syndrome de la princesse rebelle avait finalement pris le dessus. Elle était très libre avec moi et pouvait tout me raconter, mais je suis sûr qu'entre toutes les drogues qu'elle m'a dit avoir essayées, tous les hommes qu'elle a séduis, toutes les fugues qu'elle a faites, ma mère a volontairement omis des passages trop honteux de son histoire.

Peu importe, pour moi, et pour vous.

Elle est finalement partie en Amérique sans un mot alors que ses relations avec son entourage se détérioraient dangereusement. Pauvre, seule, elle a vécue comme une vagabonde, une mendiante -et, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais dit clairement, comme une prostituée- alors que sa vie aurait pu être confortable si elle avait suivi son destin sagement. Aucuns remords ne l'avait jamais traversée, me disait-elle, car c'est ainsi, dans cette situation, cet endroit, qu'elle avait pu rencontré mon père.

Figurez vous qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me contait son histoire et qu'elle arrivait à ce moment fatidique de sa vie, ses yeux se voilaient, elle prenait une cigarette et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air hagard. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, jamais je n'ai osé lui poser plus de questions. Ensuite, alors que j'attendais sans un mot en regardant la fumée sortir de sa bouche comme si elle pouvait former des réponses à mes interrogations les plus brûlantes, elle finissait son histoire en ces quelques mots, trop francs, trop durs et pourtant si vagues :

«Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, mais tu es né, ton père a dû partir avant que tu viennes au monde, alors je t'ai donné mon nom de famille et son prénom. Dave Andreï.»

Une pause.

«Tu es nous.»

Je ne comprenais pas mais n'en demandais pas plus. C'était suffisant pour moi d'avoir assimilé que j'étais le boulet qui l'avait enchaînée à une vie d'ennui comme elle n'en avait jamais voulu. Elle m'a élevé avec un amour plein d'amertume. Sûrement abattue par la disparition de son amant, de mon père et concernée par son enfant, sa vie s'être arrêtée soudainement d'être aussi peu stable. J'ai été le quatrième pied, une aide gênante à la table qu'était son existence.

Ce n'est pourtant pas de ça dont je suis venu vous parler. On s'en fiche après tout de sa vie, pas vrai ? Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une bonne femme, morte maintenant qui plus est ! Qui est-ce que ça intéresse ? Mais bon, puisque vous êtes encore là, je vais vous dire quelque chose, je n'ai plus rien à cacher maintenant. Ma mère, je l'ai tuée de mes propres mains.

Je crois qu'elle m'a transmis son âme sauvage, incapable de sentir les remords. Les souvenirs sont des briques, c'est ce que je me suis dit, ils sont parfois très lourds mais tant qu'on ne les soulève pas, ils ne font ni bien ni mal et sont tout simplement inutiles. Vous pensez que je suis un monstre ? Je vous comprends, je l'ai pensé moi aussi. C'est naturel en quelque sorte, le crime n'est anodin pour personne, d'autant plus lorsqu'il est aussi cruel qu'a été le mien.

Je vous parlais donc de ce qu'elle m'a transmis, eh bien, sachez que j'avais une grande admiration pour cette femme et que je suis devenu ce qu'elle avait été dans sa jeunesse, avec la grande différence que j'avais un certain amour pour mon foyer, que je n'ai pas quitté avant un âge très avancé. On se disputait parfois, elle et moi, car à fleur déclose, j'étais devenu un véritable drogué, quelque peu violent par moments. C'était cette brutalité qui l'écœurait le plus dans cette histoire. Ma mère ne s'en préoccupait que peu cependant, à vrai dire, ça l'amusait de me voir devenir un déchet. Nostalgique, en quelques sortes, elle semblait se revoir en moi et se dire que je finirais comme elle a fini, malheureux et tranquille.

Cette femme avait complètement tort !

La chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'est que j'ai pris de ses histoires un enseignement qui m'avait parut décisif : pour ne jamais couper en route la folie destructrice et sans gêne de la jeunesse, chose qu'elle m'avait toujours présentée comme étant une liberté des plus grandes et jouissive, il faut supprimer toutes attaches. Jamais une relation sérieuse ni d'amis susceptibles de vous changer en vieillissant, jamais un enfant -plutôt l'abandonner comme l'a, me semble t-il, fait mon père- et par dessus tout, jamais une famille.

Un jour, je suis revenu d'une fête, d'une soirée, d'une sortie entre amis ? Je ne sais plus, mais je suis rentré chez moi en pleine nuit et ma mère m'a accueillie comme la dernière des ordures en me voyant ramper à quatre patte sous l'effet de drogues et des "cadavres" d'alcools facilement, trop facilement, engloutis. C'était peut-être de la paranoïa, un effet secondaire quelconque ? Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, mais à ce moment précis, j'ai cru voir dans son regard quelque chose qui m'a coupé le souffle, de profondément méprisant. Une rage sortie de nulle part, celle qui vous prend lorsque vous vous sentez humilié et blessé au plus profond de votre âme, est née en moi et je l'ai frappée au visage. Naturellement, sans réaliser.

Sans un mot, elle a pris une cigarette comme à son habitude lorsque les émotions devenaient trop fortes et est partie fumer à la fenêtre. Je crois qu'elle a pleuré, je n'ai pas fait attention, ma rage n'était pas calmée alors après un temps que je n'avais pas pu déterminer, je me suis relevé. J'ai pris sa cigarette des mains et je l'ai écrasé contre son bras. Ses hurlements, ses insultes avaient quelque chose de libérateur, de soulageant. Alors, j'ai lâché le mégot maintenant éteint, j'ai pris une poignée de ses cheveux et j'ai cogné sa tête contre toutes les surfaces possibles et imaginables qui m'entouraient.

Je vous passerais les détails les moins ragoûtants, si vous voulez bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est morte de ses blessures peu après. De mon côté, je m'étais retrouvé horrifié dès que la colère fut apaisée, dès que les drogues furent lentement évacuées de mon sang et que je retrouvais mon esprit. Je n'ai pas regretté, à l'effigie de ma mère, en son honneur tâché de sang, je n'ai rien regretté mais j'étais juste profondément horrifié et écœuré par ce que j'avais été capable d'accomplir cette nuit là.

Enfin ! Pas d'inquiétude, Ô vous, bons citoyens, qui me regardez avec cet air de dégoût, en frappant du poing pour qu'on applique une sentence exemplaire et que l'on fasse tomber la lame sur ma tête de dégénéré violent, de drogué, de malade mental. Pas d'inquiétude car, au nom d'une justice qui n'est pas mienne, j'ai purgé ma peine en prison et ai été tué en retour.

D'un côté, je trouve ça assez drôle, pas vous ? On tue, donc on est tué. Dans certains pays, on a aboli la peine de mort, pas en Amérique, là où j'ai vécu. Je suis loin de pouvoir vous donner un avis là dessus qui vous convaincra étant donné mon passé et l'image souillée que je vous ai donné de moi, donc je vais le garder pour moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, beaucoup ont pensé que je méritais l'exécution sans préavis, d'autres que je devrais pourrir de longues années en cellule pour me pousser aux remords et protéger une population innocente de ma folie pendant un temps. Pour moi, pour la société, il a été décidé que je resterais un nombre d'années sûrement plus important qu'il me restait à vivre en prison, selon la loi d'addition des peines qui sévit dans ce pays. Car en plus de mon meurtre, on a découvert et on m'a jugé pour la drogue retrouvée chez moi que j'assimilais régulièrement et vendais, la violence que j'ai pu répandre sur d'autres personnes, notamment des femmes avec qui j'avais eu des relations, et... tout le reste, aussi. C'était flou dans mon esprit, ça l'est toujours, je ne me souviens pas de tout, à vrai dire.

Je m'étale sur toute cette histoire de sentence, mais qu'importe tout ça ! Qu'importe puisque la justice divine a cru mieux faire que la justice de mon pays ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! J'ai été tué, aux yeux de tous, pendant que je déjeunais à la cantine de ma prison par un Dieu, le Dieu Kira dont tout le monde parlait à cette époque !

Drôle, vraiment ! Je suis tombé littéralement la tête la première dans des pâtes au beurre en mourant d'une crise cardiaque. La dignité, dans sa manière de tuer, n'a aucune place, c'est peu de le dire. Mais voilà ! Je vous vois déjà là, à dire que je l'ai bien mérité après le mal que j'ai pu faire ! Et puis, la dignité, pourquoi devrait-elle encore être associée à quelqu'un comme moi ? C'est vrai, je suis ignoble et peut-être était-ce la sentence qui a le mieux fait justice à ma mère et à tous les autres ? Je n'en sais rien, libre à vous d'en juger, je n'ai plus à me justifier après être passé devant le tribunal comme je n'ai pas pu le faire avant mon exécution sans préavis qui a suivie.

Il est certain que, si vos a priori le permettaient, la torture serait réhabilité. Mais l'idée de la mort qui vous est inconnu est plus acceptable que la souffrance qu'on a tous ressenti. Couper les mains aux voleurs de nos jours vous paraît probablement ridicule et ignoble, tout comme de couper les boules aux vio- Ah, c'est redevenu tolérable, ça ? Excusez-moi, je n'ai rien dit.

Je disais donc, couper les mains aux voleurs est aujourd'hui relégué aux pays les moins développés et à leur justice quelque peu désuète pourtant, c'est quelque chose -à mon sens- de très similaire à la peine de mort. L'atout principal si l'on regarde les choses de façon pragmatique est que l'on ne risque plus de récidives, car les manchots ne volent pas les sacs à main des sexagénaires tordues dans le métro ; elles les regardent même avec compassion, supériorité inconsciente, elles les aiment ainsi.

La vengeance a été prônée comme forme ultime de la Justice, cette sainte Justice permettant aux bonnes gens de vomir dégoût et stupeur à ma figure, pour s'enivrer d'une bonne conscience soulagée, espérant me voir souffrir autant que j'ai fait souffrir ; Justice qui fait danser les esprits des mes victimes autour de mon cadavre. Aujourd'hui, ces mêmes victimes, je me les figure toujours comme des fantômes aux visages souriants mais sans joie, et leurs démons intérieurs fuient vers ma tombe dont ils se délectent. Ils aiment le sang, ils aiment l'horreur. Ils aiment Kira car il les divertit, ils aiment la mort si elle est morale.

Par dessus tout, je sais qu'ils m'aiment ainsi.

* * *

**Faites chauffez vos claviers et reviewsez si vous avez aimez, ou pas !**


End file.
